winxclubfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Winx Club - Folge 106
In heimlicher Mission ist die sechste Folge der 1. Staffel von Winx Club. Zusammenfassung :"Der Winx Club schleicht sich in den unheimlichen Wolkenturm, um den drei Hexen Icy, Darcy und Stormy alias die Trix Stellas Ring wieder abzujagen. Währenddessen stellen die drei Hexen zu ihrer großen Enttäuschung fest, dass das Schmuckstück leider nicht die legendäre Macht der Flamme des großen Drachens besitzt wie überliefert wird. Tatsächlich gelingt es den Winx, den Ring wieder in ihren Besitz zu bringen. Doch bei ihrer Flucht landen sie ausgerechnet in der Gruft des Magischen Archivs, dem geheimnisvollsten Gewölbe des Wolkenturmes, in dem alle Aufzeichnungen über sämtliche Feen und Feenländer aufbewahrt werden. Neugierig wie sie sind, wollen sie die Gruft erkunden. Doch dieser Ort steckt voller Fallen und anderer versteckter Gefahren. Doch genau in dem Moment, als die Feen schon glauben, diesen unheimlichen Ort nie mehr verlassen zu können, hören sie eine mysteriöse Stimme … " Inhalt In Alfea durchsucht Bloom die Alfea-Bibliothek auf der Suche nach Informationen über Stellas Ring. Sie wundern sich, warum der Ring so wichtig ist und erfahren, dass der Ring Schon immer in Stellas Familie war. Bloom geht zurück in die Bibliothek, um mehr über den Großen Drachen zu erfahren. Miss Faragonda bringt Bloom zurück in ihr Büro und erzählt ihr von dem Drachen. Bloom erfährt, dass der Große Drache aus der Dunkelheit hervorkam und verschiedene Welten erschuf und Leben, Licht und Wärme im ganzen Universum verbreitete. Irgendwann hat er sich Auf Domino niedergelassen. Als Bloom fragt, warum Domino jetzt kalt ist, sagt ihr Miss Faragonda, dass Er früher Wunderschön gewesen sei, bevor die bösen Mächte ihn zerstört hätten. Bloom geht und geht zurück in ihr Zimmer. Sie fangen an zu planen, wie man den Ring zurückbekommt. Sie beschließen, zum Wolkenturm durch die Tunnel unter der Schule zu reisen. Im Wolkenturm meditieren die Trix, um zu versuchen, den Ring zu aktivieren, aber es funktioniert nicht. Knut versucht sie zu fragen, was los ist, aber Stormy schickt ihn zurück ins Bett. Icy ist enttäuscht, dass sie die Energie des Rings nicht finden kann, und sie finden heraus, dass die Flamme des Drachen nicht im Ring ist. Pepe bricht aus, als Icy zusammenbricht. In den Tunneln führt Bloom sie zum Wolkenturm, während Knut die Hexerei aufräumt. Die Trix Gehen in die Wälder und die Winx gehen über den Boden. Sie gehen in das Zimmer Der Trix. Tecna findet eine seltsame Puppe und Musa findet eine stachelige Schläger. Stella findet den Ring und zieht an. Sie beginnen zu gehen, aber Tecna kann die Tür zu den Tunneln nicht öffnen. Bloom findet eine Tür und beschließt, hineinzugehen. Sie landen in den Archiven des Wolkenturms. Schulleiterin Griffin sieht sie und beschließt, ihnen etwas Schlechtes zu schicken. Tecna will gehen, aber Bloom besteht darauf, dass sie bleiben, damit sie mehr über sich selbst erfahren kann. Bloom findet ein Buch über sich selbst und obwohl Tecna sie davor warnt, Öfnet Bloom das Buch. Sie machen einen Bruch, und Flora zaubert einen Spinnenfresser, der sich um sie kümmert. Bloom und Tecna spekulieren, dass mehr kommt, aber Stella lehnt die Idee ab. Die Spinne bleibt zusammen, um ein ekelhaftes Monster zu erschaffen, also versuchen die Winx aus dem Wolkenturm zu fliegen. Sie erreichen eine Sackgasse und fangen an, das Monster anzugreifen. Sie besiegen das Monster und betreten einen Raum mit Tonnen von Müll. Ein Back-o-Monster kommt heraus und Stellas Magie geht in Flammen auf und der Raum brennt. Bloom, die verantwortlich ist, hört Daphne und lässt Sich Von Ihr hinausführen. Die Winx folgen Bloom und Gehen sicher zurück nach Alfea. Zurück in Alfea stoppt Griselda sie und bringt sie zu Faragondas Büro. Faragonda erfährt, wo sie letzte Nacht hingegangen sind, und Griselda schlägt vor, ihre Kräfte zu entfernen. Faragonda widerruft ihre Fähigigkeiten. In ihrem Zimmer beschließt Bloom, dass sie ihre Kräfte zurückbekommen müssen. Ereignisse * Bloom erfährt von Faragonda von dem Großen Drachen. * Die Winx betreten erstmalig den Wolkenturm. * Stella erhält ihren Ring zurück. * Bloom hat ihr erstes Aufeinandertreffen mit Daphne. * Als Strafe zur Brechung der Regeln, werden den Winx ihre magischen Kräfte entzogen. Debüt * Der Große Drache * Daphne (nur Stimme) Charaktere * Winx Club ** Bloom ** Stella ** Flora ** Musa ** Tecna * Alfea ** Miss Faragonda ** Miss Griselda * Daphne (Stimme) * Wolkenturm ** Miss Griffin * Feinde ** Trix *** Icy *** Darcy *** Stormy Verwendete Zauber * Tecna Power - benutzt von Tecna um ein Loch in die Wand zu sprengen, fehlgeschlagen * Sonnenregen - von Stella verwendet, gegen das Monster Zitate Trivia * Die Architektur des Wolkenturms erinnert an ein altes Gemälde. * Die Spezialisten treten in dieser Episode nicht auf. * Bloom ahmt Griselda nach, als Tecna fragt was das große heilige Feuer ist. * In dieser Folge verwandeln sich alle Winx und dabei zur selben Zeit. * Diese Folge wurde nicht für das 1-stündige Nickelodeon Special verwendet. Kategorie:Winx Club Kategorie:Winx Club Staffel 1 Kategorie:Folgen (Staffel 1) ca:Missió a Torre de Núvols en:Winx Club - Episode 106 es:Winx Club - Episodio 106 fr:Les Winx passent à l'action gl:Misión en Torre de Nubes it:Missione A Torrenuvola nl:WC106 pl:Wyprawa do Chmurnej Wieży pt:Missão em Torre Nuvem pt-br:Missão na Torre Nebulosa ro:Misiune în Turnul Norilor ru:Миссия в Облачной Башне